


Things My Mother Told Me Part Two

by newnumbertwo



Series: Things My Mother Told Me [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kobol, our four leaders have to continue their journey to Earth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follows [Part One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/915899)

Title: Things My Mother Told Me Part Two: Chapter One  
Rating: T  
Word Count: ~2200  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: After Kobol, our four leaders have to continue their journey to Earth...  
A/N: Thanks to [](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/)**lanalucy** for the beta and to all my lovely readers who encouraged me to continue this story.  
A/N2: Here is the link to the master list for [Part One](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/182258.html)

 

“Okay, now how do we get out of here?” Kara asked the million cubit question.

Luckily, the hologram disappeared on its own. It must have been on a time release mechanism of some kind, allowing them to remain in the projection area long enough to study the symbols.

They found themselves back in the tomb. Kara gestured to the statue of Sagittaron. “What about the…”

Laura shrugged. “I guess it served its purpose.”

Bill and Lee concurred, so Kara left the arrow in the bow, and the group exited the tomb.

Helo and Chief were at the entrance with the _machine_. “What happened? Did you find it?” Chief asked.

Bill nodded, pulling Laura against him. “We found our way home, but it’s gonna be a long journey.”

Laura held onto Bill. “We’ll do it together.”

Chief nodded. “So say we all.”

Bill made a joke/order about them getting moving again. However, it was getting dark soon and the mountain was a good enough place to camp, so they set up the tents.

Bill and Laura ate together, making small chatter about what they’d experienced together: the symbols and signs, the wonder. They “designed” their cabin: a porch swing, bookshelf, giant bed, large shower. “What about the kitchen?” He asked.

“I want it big enough for us both to cook.”

He raised a brow.

She shrugged. “I just like the idea.”

He took her hand. “Me too. It’s just….different.”

“Hmm.”

“Good different, I promise.”

She squeezed his hand. “I’m glad. It’s...different for me too.”

They cleaned up their dinner and settled on their bedspread. She snuggled against him. “You’re my favorite pillow, Adama.”

He stroked her hair, moving his hand down to her back, rubbing small circles. “You’re my favorite blanket, Roslin.”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The return trip seemed to go by much quicker. It was like the trail runs Laura used to take when she was younger. The first leg was always longer, as she learned the trail, typically tripping on a tree root or something sticking up from the ground at least once. But the second leg was always faster because she knew the route, avoided the troublesome spots, and ran more quickly with anticipation of her homecoming, where she’d reward herself greatly. She’d stopped running when she got into politics: she just didn’t seem to have time anymore.

For years, her mother had pushed her to keep up with her exercise, and Laura did enjoy the occasional jog, or more often, a power walk, as that was easier on her body, which had lost its previous conditioning.

The long hike back to the raptors was like those runs of old. They were familiar with the route and elated with their discovery. They were ready for the reward waiting for them with the fleet, and Laura longed for the moment when she could share their findings with the people. Most press conferences filled her with dread, especially after Seacade, but this was one she was actually excited about.

It seemed the cost in blood had already been paid, as there were no further cylon attacks nor any other incidents. The planet...was at peace. For how long, she didn’t know, couldn’t possibly know, but for the time being, they had a break, which lasted until they were able to board their raptors and leave the planet.

Laura sat next to Bill, as he piloted their raptor home. “Will you miss it?” he asked.

“Miss what? Kobol?” He nodded, and she shrugged. “I’ll miss the freedom to kiss you whenever I want--” He snorted. She smiled and continued, “And the weather, the air, things like that. But…”

“The cost was great, I know. But it was worth it, Laura. It’ll be worth it because we’ll make sure of that. Together.”

“What did I do to deserve you?”

He chuckled. “I was just thinking that about myself.”

They let it drop. It wasn’t awkward, just quiet, and she watched him work the controls. His eyes were constantly moving from the glass--whatever it was called, window perhaps--to the various monitors and radars. He looked...comfortable. At home.

“What was your first mission like?”

He smiled briefly before turning back to his controls. “That’s a good story. I was piloting a raptor with a grumpy ECO and a mysterious scientist. We were under orders to follow the scientist on a mission, but she...betrayed us. She wanted to help the cylons, or...I don’t know. We stopped her from her plans. And then I continued serving on _Galactica_ until the end of the war.”

“Will we always be at the mercy of traitors?”

He snorted. “I hope not. It’s bad enough _they_ look like us. How are we supposed to pick out the possible human traitors?”

How indeed? She gestured toward the glass. “What is this called, Bill?”

“What? The glass?” He chuckled. “Viewscreen.”

She giggled. “That fits.”

“What did you think it was called?”

She tilted her head to the side. “Window. Or a windshield.”

“That fits too. You know how we are with our terms. I guess Lee didn’t cover that part with you.”

“No. It’s not something I thought to ask, and he probably didn’t think to explain it.”

They were silent again. She contented herself watching him in his element. Wondering about the missions he’d flown and how dangerous they were. He was...everything she wasn’t, but somehow...they just made sense.

Later, the sight of _Galactica_ through the _viewscreen_ filled her with an excitement and longing she never would have expected just weeks before. He maneuvered the raptor onto the flight deck, where Saul, Billy, and Baltar were waiting for them.

Bill opened the hatch and guided Laura as they walked out. “Watch your step, Madame President.”

 _Back to work_. “Thank you for a safe trip, Commander Adama.”

Laura glanced at the second raptor. Its occupants exited, and they were moving to meet the landing party.

She refocused on the men in front of them, as Saul saluted them both. “Madame President, Commander. Tell me you found something good.”

Bill saluted his friend. “We did indeed, Colonel.”

She addressed Billy, Saul, and Baltar. “Let’s debrief in the Commander’s quarters.”

Bill turned to the rest of their team. “Stand down until your next shift.” Then he addressed the Chief, “And put that _thing_ back in its cell.”

Chief Tyrol nodded and Lieutenant Agathon made no protest although he clearly wasn’t happy with that order. The _copy_ looked as though it had accepted its current status. The machine behaved in a way Laura didn’t understand, and there were moments - not many - when she could almost forget it was a machine.

Kara and Lee left the hangar bay with little more than a few small smiles and quick salutes to their Old Man.

Seeing his will was done, Bill offered Laura his arm, and she took it, ready to spread the good news.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

They crowded around Bill’s work table. Laura went first, sparing a few details, but essentially revealing the events on Kobol, ending with the big finale.

Saul’s eyes widened. “Well, I’ll be. It actually worked.” He glanced at Bill. “How long will it take?”

Bill sighed. “It could take a few years. It’s many many jumps away, and who knows what will happen on the way there.” He smiled at Laura. “But the important thing is that our President has given us hope. And we have a clearer direction now.”

Laura looked around the room at the three men she and Bill had left in charge of the fleet. “All right, you’ve heard our good news. What’s been going on around here?”

Saul cleared his throat. “It’s been very quiet for the most part. Delegate Zarek--” Bill growled a little at the mention of that name. But Saul continued, “wanted to know why the entire senior staff was on a camping trip, but the three of us answered his question satisfactorily. The rest of your quorum, Madame President, even explained how everything was done according to Colonial Law. So Zarek shut up.”

“Very good. I’m sure that’s not the last I’ll be hearing from Mr. Zarek, but as you said we acted according to the code, and I acted according to the Scriptures, which should satisfy most parties. Our news of Earth will satisfy everyone else, I’m sure.” Everyone nodded and murmured their assent. “And the cylons?”

“Not a peep, Sir,” Saul said.

Laura smiled. “It sounds like you gentlemen did a fine job. I’ll have to remember this for when I need a vacation.” Baltar looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack. She snorted. “I’m kidding, of course. No vacations for me until Earth.” She looked at Baltar. “Thank you, Mr. Vice President. I’m sure you’re glad to give up the helm.”

He nodded. “Yes, Madame President. It is not a task to take lightly. I...um...you deserve much credit. But I do believe I’m up for the challenge….if the...need should arise, I mean.”

She was careful to flash her most polite smile. “Yes, I understand. And thank you again. I’m much more at ease knowing you’re here should, as you said, the need arise.”

Bill cleared his throat, thanked everyone for their work, and dismissed everyone - meaning Baltar really. Billy lingered a bit, and Laura went to hug him. “How much of his work did you do?”

Billy shrugged. “Close to all of it, but...I’d rather be sure it was done and according to your standards.”

She nodded.

He gestured to the quarters. “I suppose you might as well rest here tonight. You’ve been...travelling a lot. And I’ll see you at our press conference tomorrow.”

“Yes, I’m sure the Commander will acquire guest quarters for me, as an overnight stay is necessitated by my exhaustion.”

“Of course, Madame President. Good night.” He paused at the hatch. “And I’m so glad you found it and came back to us. I’m an atheist, but I believe in you and the Commander.”

She smiled. “I believe you and Commander Adama have more in common than a name, Billy. Good night. Perhaps you can visit Dee on your way back.”

He shot her a sheepish look and scooted out through the hatch.

Bill and Saul were conducting their own changing of the guard, which ended in a hug. “It’s good to have you back,” Saul said.

“It’s good to be back.”

Saul approached the hatch, saluting Laura on the way out. “Good night, Madame President.”

She returned the salute and the sentiment, and he exited. She turned to Bill who was seated on the sofa, looking...exhausted. She sat next to him, as he lifted his arm to wrap around her, and she leaned against his chest and shoulder. He kissed her forehead. “I finally have you to myself, and all I want to do is sleep.”

She sighed. “I know. But...sleeping could be nice.”

“And it would be an upgrade compared to where we’ve been sleeping.”

“I say we get to it then.”

Bill stood up, his knees creaking. Then he offered his hand to help her up, and they went into the head. Bill handed Laura her toothbrush before picking up his. “We should get his and her sinks in here.”

She pat his shoulder. “While I’m sure Chief Tyrol is talented enough to handle such a request, I’m not sure that’s a valid use of our resources. Plus, we’re mature enough to share, I think.”

She didn’t dispute the fact that she’d be spending a fair share of her time in his quarters. That they’d likely become _their_ quarters. Or that she was prepared to defend their relationship whatever the cost.

He ran his brush under the water, and began brushing. She followed suit. They brushed their teeth. Bill put a lot of pressure on the brush as he pushed it across his teeth, in and out, up and down. She was decidedly gentler with her brush, and she didn’t take as long either.

“We’ll install them in our cabin, though, right?” he asked when he was finished.

She nodded. “That I can agree with.”

“I always enjoy debating policy with you, Madame President.”

“Me too, Commander.”

He stripped down to his tanks and boxers, as she changed into her blue nightgown. He looked her over. “As lovely as that is, I must protest.”

She smirked. “All you wanted to do was sleep, remember?

“I still want to feel you against me.”

“I’m sure this will do just fine.”

He made no further protest, so they moved toward his rack. She let him slide in first because she had a tendency to wake at odd hours to use the head. She spooned behind him. The rack - as small as it was - was a great improvement over her own cot and the sleeping conditions on Kobol. “It feels good to be home, Bill. Goodnight.”

“G’night, Laura.”

She could feel his body slow to its resting state. He was out. The trip had taken a lot out of him, but it was worth it. They would pay Cottle a visit after they finished their press conference.

The exhaustion hit her, and she followed her Soldier.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaffee knocked on the hatch until Bill called for him to enter. He carried a tray with two coffees and two plates of toast. Laura looked up at him from her paperwork and thanked him. He accepted her gratitude with all the decorum of a marine and exited the quarters. 

She looked at Bill, who had just joined her on the sofa. “He didn’t look too surprised to see me.”

“Of course not. We’ve just returned from a joint mission, and clearly we have a lot of work to do, Madame President.” He gestured to her paperwork. “Believe me, your reputation as a slavedriver and workaholic is intact.”

She rolled her eyes. “Well, get to work then, Adama. We have a lot to do before our conference.”

He handed her one of the coffee mugs and one of the plates, and she took them, placing the papers to the side. They’d get back to work after breakfast. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Ready?” he asked. 

They stood outside the wardroom, where the press corps was currently waiting for them. She gave him a small grin. “Let’s do this.”

He opened the hatch, and they walked in arm-in-arm, approaching the podium. Laura began. “Ladies and gentlemen of the press, we asked you here to spread our news about what we found on the surface of Kobol--”

“Did you find Earth, Madame President?” Playa asked.

Laura smiled. “We didn’t find Earth exactly, but we found a kind of map to it, which will help us get there much sooner than Commander Adama’s passed-down directions would have.” 

“And how long will it take?” James McManus asked.

She glanced at Bill, and he fielded the question. “It could take several years. It’s many, many jumps away from here, but I’m confident we’ll find it, together.”

“And in the meantime?” Playa asked.

“In the meantime, we’ll continue running the fleet in the manner we have been. We’ll keep running from the cylons, fighting them when they engage us. The government continues to grow and improve.”

“Do you think this will improve your standing in the upcoming elections?” Karen asked.

She smiled at the audience. “It may, of course. But I’ll probably do any number of things between now and then that will alternatively help and hinder my standing.” She took off her glasses and put her hands on the sides of the podium. “I don’t know about you, but I just want to get to Earth. If the people of the Colonies see fit to retain me as their President, then I’ll be honored to continue in that capacity, but my drive to get us to our new home isn’t meant to guarantee that, no.”

“So say we all,” Bill said.

“And what of the rumors of your relationship with Commander Adama--” James McManus started.

Laura put up her hand, putting her glasses on with her other hand. “My relationship with Commander Adama is one based on mutual respect and deference to our positions within the fleet. We work together every day, and yes, we’ve become very close. I count the Commander as my closest friend, and would be proud to call myself one of his friends.” 

Bill squeezed her hand, obviously understanding that a politician admitting she had a friend was more intimate than one admitting to having a lover. And it wasn’t a lie. Bill was her best friend in _every_ way. 

“That’s all for today, thank you,” Laura said before backing away from the podium. She and Bill exited the room.

“I’m sorry, Laura.” He squeezed her shoulder.

She covered his hand with hers. “I’m not. We had to expect this would happen, and I won’t cover it up. If the people don’t see me fit to be their President, they can vote someone else in.”

“Laura?”

She shook her head. “No, Bill. This isn’t something dirty or wrong. We shouldn’t have to hide.” She smiled. “Now, let’s go see Cottle.”

He groaned. 

“Cheer up, honey. If he clears you…”

“I’ll declare an ‘emergency’ in our quarters.”

She hmmed. “I think I’d like that kind of emergency.”

////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Now what do you two want?” Cottle asked before lighting his cigarette. 

“You know what I want, Major.”

Cottle grunted. “Yeah, all right. Come on back.” He looked from Laura to Bill. “Do you want her back there with you, Commander?”

Bill nodded. “As my Commander in Chief, she should be abreast of all my medical records. You can indicate that in my file.”

“That goes for me too, Doctor. Commander Adama can be made aware of any and all medical concerns.” 

Cottle grunted again. “Next you’ll be asking me to officiate your wedding, which I won’t do, by the way.” Bill and Laura laughed. Cottle groaned. “Well, come on. Let’s get this over with.”

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

They were going to declare an emergency when a real one fell in their lap on the way to their quarters. Billy caught them in the corridor, looking harried. He explained the situation to Laura in huddled whispers, as Bill looked on. She nodded and Billy continued in the opposite direction. 

Bill offered his arm. “What do you need?”

She sighed. “I’ll need your office if that’s okay.”

“Anything. You know that.”

“And your ear.”

He smiled. “I’d be happy to.”

They approached their quarters, and Bill opened the hatch for her. She headed for his desk, which he’d had the foresight to clear the night before, so she had plenty of space to lay out her files. He watched her work. The way she put on and took off her glasses alternatively as she read through her documents. She made careful notes in the margins. Her handwriting….well, he was beginning to decipher it when she left him notes, but it helped to have an insight into that mind of hers, which he was proud to say he was beginning to acquire. 

At one point, he’d called Jaffee to request coffee. Bill periodically refilled her mug, as she sipped it absently. She muttered a thank you a few of those times, but mostly she was into her files. 

Finally she looked up. A triumphant smile lit up her face, the room. “I got it. That bugger won’t know what hit him.”

“Zarek?”

She nodded. “He’s...uh….been making some power plays in our absence.”

He grunted. “Can’t say I’m surprised.” He gazed into her eyes. “Just say the word--”

She put up her hand. “Let me handle it my way first. He doesn’t...respect military authority, and neither do his supporters, but diplomacy at its best...he can’t argue with that.” 

He nodded. “Okay, honey. You have my full support, military or otherwise.”

She thanked him, but it was the way her eyes lit up like they did when he told her he loved her the first time that revealed the value she placed on his support. She glanced at her watch. “Oh, Bill, where does our time go?”

She didn’t need to apologize for doing her job, and neither would he. Their roles were….part of them, and he understood the sacrifices involved. He got up from his chair and went around the desk. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began rubbing them, attempting to squeeze the tension, obliviating it. “I liked watching you work.”

“Really?”

It came out a bit husky. He liked that too.

“Yeah. The way your face changes slightly when you’re determined. Your triumphant little sounds. And that smile.” He stopped rubbing her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her. She smiled against his mouth. When he pulled back, he gazed at her. “Yeah, this smile. It lights up our quarters every time.” 

She wrapped her hands around his head and pulled him back in for another kiss. He let her control the speed and intensity, as they grew more passionate. She also clearly had some frustration with her role and Zarek to work out. He was happy to help her out with that. “The rack,” she said in his ear, after licking his earlobe. 

“And here I thought we’d start on the sofa.”

She shot him _that_ look, and he chuckled. “The rack it is.”

He offered his hand to help her from the chair, and she stood. Holding his hand, she practically dragged him to their rack. She had such...tenacity in everything she did. They stopped at the edge of the rack. “Have a seat, Bill.”

He did, and she attacked the buttons on his dress coat. Her growl of frustration as she worked made him chuckle. He covered her hands with his and showed her how to undo them, and it went much better after that. Once his coat was open, she pulled it off. Then she disappeared into his closet to hang it.

He raised a brow when she returned. 

She shrugged. “I didn’t want to hear your grumbling about wrinkles tomorrow.”

“I do have a certain image to uphold, Laura.”

She giggled as her hands reached underneath his tanks. Her cold hands felt so...good against his hot skin. 

“Is that what you call it? I think anal is more accurate.”

“And what about your skirt?”

“I’ll get Billy to have it laundered. But, just so you know, I specifically chose my entire wardrobe because it was wrinklefree. Even when I wasn’t running the government, I was far too busy to deal with an iron.”

All this talk about clothes made him want them...naked. And she was Laura. “Let’s get them off then. We’ll put them to the test.”

She grinned. “You first.”

“Why?”

She took on a new expression. Her love shown loud and clear. “This time’s about you.”

He could feel his eyes clouding. “I love you, Laura.”

She lifted his tanks, and he helped her yank them off. He threw them on the floor. He could be cavalier with his clothing too. He’d show her. 

She just looked...amused. Maybe he was trying too hard. But then she moved her hands all over his chest, and he cared about nothing else. She traced his scar. It didn’t hurt anymore, so all he felt was the gentle pressure of her fingers moving along the jagged line. 

“Is this...I’m not hurting you?”

“Gods no. That feels great.” 

She kissed the top of the red line. “Good.”

He was laid bare before her. All that he was belonged to her, and it was...good. She kissed along his scar until she got to the bottom, where his pants impeded further progress. Her fingers went to work on the belt buckle. “As much as I like this belt, it has to go,” she said. Then she was yanking it free from the loops. “Why does it start from the left?”

“Do you really want to talk about my uniform right now?”

Her raised eyebrow said she’d be talking about many things. 

“It’s just protocol. Men’s belts start on the left, and women’s on the right. The buckle’s supposed to line up with my gig line.” He grinned. “But I have a feeling it was...moved.”

“Gods, Bill. How do you keep all that straight?”

He shrugged. “After basic, it becomes second nature. And between you and me, the Fleet Commander is pretty lax about the rules, and his boss doesn’t know much about military protocol.”

She mock punched his shoulder. “His boss has other concerns, I’m sure.”

“Of course, Madame President.” 

“And right now, her biggest concern is in front of her.” She gave him her best schoolteacher look, which would have been more intimidating if she were wearing her glasses but was still enough to put him in his place. 

“Yes, sir.”

She undid the button at the top of his pants and lowered the zipper. Then she gripped the sides. “Help me out here, Bill.”

He lifted up, so she could push them down easier. She dragged his boxers down too. He was only wearing his socks while she was still fully dressed. She looked like she was ready for a quorum meeting. That would have to change, and soon. 

His face must have expressed as much because she said, “All right, but I want to try something first.”

Whatever she wanted to do would probably benefit him in some way, so he rested his hands behind his head, lay back, and grinned up at her. She looked down at him, and he knew he was in trouble in the best possible way. Then she lowered her head. He sat back on his elbows so he could see. It wasn’t something he wanted to miss. 

She licked him first. Gods, that tongue. How would he ever get through a meeting without thinking of her tongue and her mouth - and everything about her? Did she have that problem? Probably not; she was so good at compartmentalizing everything. 

After teasing his tip a bit, she engulfed him. And it was...too much. And quickly. “Laura, honey, please stop.”

She pulled back, eyebrow raised. 

“I don’t want this to end too fast.”

“Oh, Bill, there’s no end in sight.” She pumped him with her fist as she spoke. “Trust me to get you back.”

Yes, he trusted her with that. He trusted her with...everything. He nodded, unable to speak anymore.

She took that as permission to continue and went back down on him. Her wet, warm mouth felt so wonderful. She took her time, savored him. And she looked so frakkin’ sexy and powerful. And all for him. No one else would ever see this sight. 

“I’m gonna come.”

She signaled with her eyes that she was ready. 

And he let go. She swallowed and then crawled up his body, taking his mouth. He held her close, pulling her flush against him as they kissed. When she broke the kiss, he just held her, content to rest. “I love you, Laura.”

“Me too.” Then she got that gleam in her eye. “Up for more, Old Man?”

He grinned. “With you? Always.”

She sat back and moved her hands to the top blouse button. “Wanna help me out? Or would you rather watch?”

That was a conundrum, but watching appealed greatly at the moment. He rested his arms behind his head. “I’ll watch.”

She took her time after that. Slowly unbuttoning each button. When he reached out to touch her, she swatted his hands away. “No touching.”

Gods, she was sexy. “Yes, sir.”

She got her blouse open and threw it at him. He held it to his nose and sniffed. It smelled like her, the faint soap she used, for however much longer it would last, and her...essence. She smirked down at him. “You still with me?”

“Oh, I’m enthralled.” He gave her his eyes and tossed her shirt on the floor. They’d find out how wrinklefree it was tomorrow. 

She unclasped her bra from the back and pulled it off, tossing it somewhere. “All right, you can touch now, but only because I know how good it feels.”

She was beautiful. He had seen that on Kobol and had _known_ it the moment they met, but this was different. There were no elements threatening them here, at least not at the moment. No rain or darkness to impede his vision. He pulled her down to him. He rubbed her back as he held her - her skin was so soft. 

“As good as that feels, that’s not exactly what I had in mind.”

“I’m just getting started.” He kissed the side of her neck and flipped them over. “Needed another vantage point.” 

He pulled back enough to look down at her. Even topless in his rack, she looked so...in control. He was gonna see about making her lose a little bit of it. He lowered his head to her cleavage as he kneaded her breasts, one in each hand. She was much more responsive and vocal than she’d been on Kobol. It was a good thing his hatch and bulkheads were mostly soundproof. He licked around her right breast, before latching onto her nipple with his teeth. He bit her ever so gently, and she went wild. He was tempted to repeat the treatment to her left one, but he wanted too much to kiss her. 

He captured her mouth with his, and she held him to her, dueling with his tongue. When they broke for air, she whispered in his ear that she loved him. While he knew it was true, it wasn’t something she often said, at least not first. He’d never thought he would be the more emotionally open person in a relationship, but there it was. He accepted that about her, as a part of loving her, and he always had loved a challenge. 

“I think you’re ready, Bill.”

He was hard, pushing against her thigh. “Yeah. You?”

“I’ve been ready, honey.” She reached for the zipper on the side of her skirt and pulled it down. “Help me out?”

He grabbed the material from the bottom and pulled, as she lifted up to assist him. She had forgone pantyhose that day, choosing her trouser socks instead. He was grateful for that choice. 

She gazed up at him. “I do try to plan ahead sometimes.”

“And I love that about you.”

She pushed her panties down, green ones he hadn’t seen before. She caught his eye. “You’ll see them all pretty quickly, as I have so few, I’m afraid.”

There was a bit of sorrow there. The memories they barely kept at bay threatened to escape. “I’m more interested in what’s underneath anyway.”

She rolled her eyes affectionately. “I used to have so many, Bill. Beautiful ones. And raggedy ones for when I just wanted to curl up on my couch after a long day.”

“I wish I’d been around to curl up on that couch with you.”

She reached up to stroke his face. “I actually like the sofa in here more, anyway.”

They could have a beautiful life together, curled up on his sofa, a book in one hand. 

“You still with me?”

He grinned. “Just thinking of us, our life.”

“Tell me.”

He reached for the hem of her panties and pulled down her legs. “Later. I wanna show you first.”

He covered her body with his, took himself in hand, and pushed into her. She was tight and felt wonderful. He hoped he would last long enough to make it good for her, after everything she’d done for him. 

“You feel so good,” she said. It came out in a low moan. 

“You too.” 

She arched up, meeting his thrusts. “Frak me, hard.”

He sped up. Slamming into her and pulling out. She moaned at each move he made. “Can you come like this?”

She nodded. “Yeah….maybe flick my clit when you’re close.”

When his finish was imminent, he reached between them and pinched her clit between his thumb and forefinger and worked it back and forth. Then he flicked it as she asked. That did the trick, and she came apart, calling out to the gods and to him. He thrust in and out a few more times before joining her. “Laura,” was all he said.

He curled up next to her and kissed her neck. “Was it okay?”

She threw her arms around him and held him tightly against her. “Amazing.”

She wasn’t lying. He had gotten to know her tells pretty well. He nuzzled her neck, and she sighed contentedly. He sat up long enough to pull up their bedclothes and covered them, especially her. Then he returned to his spot, moulded around her body. He kissed her shoulder and reached around for her hand, holding it as he lay his head against the pillow.


End file.
